Chapter 3: Course Correction/Walkthrough/Version 2
1. Next up is Chapter 3: Course Correction. 2. Hammond chimes in abruptly. Note the cabinet inside the waiting area on the right. There's also a storage bin to the left. 3. Follow the Control Room corridor. The Temple Report 1 audio log is ahead. A wall cabinet and a storage locker are to the left, as is the elevator to the centrifuge (which you can ignore for now.) 4. Instead, head through the Machine Shop door on the right. 5. Descend the stairs and continue through this doorway on the left. Beware the possum-playing Slasher on the right. 6. Raid the Storage Lockers and find the Temple Report 2 audio log here. The blue light on the right is the Flame Fuel Schematic. 7. Walk around to the small area behind the hanging uniforms and spy the third clue of the 5-node cheat, an up-arrow. The third character of the cheat code is a Y. 8. Muscle your way past the possum-playing Slasher and read the Chaos text log by this Bench. Notice the name Carmack in the log, a likely homage to Doom creator, John Carmack. 9. Continue through the Refueling Control Stations door to the left and catch a glimpse of a Necromorph beneath the walkway. Your navigation beacon directs you to go left, but go right instead to find Emergency Supplies. A Small Med Pack is found if you double back and proceed as your beacon originally directed, keeping left. 10. Both paths converge and a Slasher attacks just as you arrive at this malfunctioning gondola. The message indicates that Kinesis is required. 11. Sure enough, using Kinesis allows you to pull the gondola towards yourself. Step on, use the panel and the gondola begins moving. 12. Slashers converge at the other end. Line Gun mines do a nice job of softening your reception. A supply crate is to the right and a wall cabinet is to the left. 13. Find the Temple Report 3 audio log here. Grab a Power Node and cash on the right before ascending the ramp on the left. 14. Two paths on the left are at the top of the ramp. The first leads to this Save Station, and the second leads to a wall cabinet and a pick-up on a shelf. 15. To the right of the Save Station is the Ripper Schematic and this lever. Use Kinesis to pull it down and initiate the first of two fueling sequences. 16. This Lurker baby wants a hug as you backtrack to the gondola, followed by two more. 17. Exit the gondola, raid this cabinet, then continue up the ramp on the right. 18. Keep right and find the second refueling lever here. Use Kinesis to pull it down and complete the objective. Note that these two refueling cycles can be completed in any order, it doesn't matter. 19. Hammond chimes in—don't be so preoccupied with listening that you aren't ready for this Slasher's attack. Smelly! 20. Follow your navigation beacon back to the Control Room, where an Infector is busy necromorphing a corpse. 21. Use the Save Station and the Store (I buy two Power Nodes) and then take the lift to the Centrifuge. 22. Before accessing the Centrifuge you'll need to go through this decontamination room. Find a Small Air Can in the locker on the right and the Temple Report 4 audio log in the lockers on the left. 23. Before entering the Decontamination Room, raid the lockers to the left and find a pickup under the nearby seats. Also note the Upgrade Bench on the left. 24. I use four Power Nodes to finally maximize the damage of my plasma cutter. Feel free to allocate all of your Power Nodes as you'll be getting a new Node shortly. 25. Head into the Decontamination Room. Make sure you're full-up on health and Stasis before activating this panel. 26. I'm sure no one saw this coming. Once the room is sealed, two Slashers and a Leaper attack in sequence, starting with a Slasher popping from this vent. 27. The second Slasher drops in from a ceiling vent. 28. Lastly, the Leaper crawls forth from this previously-popped vent. 29. Exit the room once it's clear then raid the lockers on the right before proceeding through this door on the left. 30. Your navigation beacon directs you to go right, but first head left to find a pick-up and a Power Node. 31. Now you can follow the circular corridor to the right, finding a pick-up and a Gold Semiconductor here. 32. A Save Station and this Medium Air Can are found just before the final door to the Centrifuge. 33. Welcome to the Centrifuge, currently non-operational and Zero-G. The large display directs you to activate the clutches. Note the floating supply crate ahead. A wall cabinet is to the left. 34. Don't let your guard down. After a few moments these two Leapers attack. The full-damage Plasma Cutter tears right through them. 35. Jump to the floor below. Stasis the spinning end of the clutch to slow it down, then use Kinesis to slide it into the central socket. If you fail to Stasis the clutch, it bounces out of the socket. 36. Repeat on the second clutch. Two more Leapers attack. 37. The large display instructs you to activate the console. Fortunately your navigation beacon directs you straight on. 38. As before, a couple Zero-G jumps takes you to the destination. 39. Here's the console. Be ready to move quickly once you activate it—the room is about to turn into a vacuum. 40. This lift arrives directly behind you and gravity is restored. Ride the lift down. 41. The centrifuge is spinning and will kill you instantly if it hits you. Wait until it passes and then quickly run right. 42. Duck into this alcove for safety from the centrifuge—but you'll need to defeat this Slasher. 43. After the rotating arm passes, rush right again and take a breath of air at this Oxygen Recharge Station. 44. A Leaper is waiting at this next alcove. 45. Finally, a lift is available to whisk you to the upper deck at this final alcove. 46. You can then exit the centrifuge the way you came. 47. Have a fully-loaded weapon ready before exiting through this door. A new type of enemy is waiting on the other side. 48. The Drag Tentacle grabs hold of you, pulling you to a certain death if you don't land at least three good shots on its vulnerable yellow node. Make use of the brief periods between tugs to target effectively. 49. After defeating the Drag Tentacle, backtrack through Decontamination then defeat this Slasher waiting in ambush. 50. Receive an update from Kendra as you ride the lift back to Control. 51. You've re-fueled the engine and activated the centrifuge. Your next task is to manually re-ignite the engine. Your navigation beacon directs you through these circular doors. 52. You're in another Zero-G vacuum. A Small Air Can, a supply crate, and two Leapers are here. 53. Jump to the surface in front of the circular door then re-enter the ship. 54. The Medium Med Pack Schematic is ahead, and a cabinet is on the right. 55. Your navigation beacon directs you to the lift on the left, but this area is rich with pick-ups. The room to the left of the lift holds an unlocked locker and the Temple Report 5 audio log on a shelf to the left. 56. Even better is this room on the right with several unlocked lockers, a Power Node, and the Corruption text log. 57. Ride the lift down from level 3 to level 2, and find a Small Med Pack in this room to the right as you exit. 58. A small Swarm greets you at this room opposite, where you'll find a locker, a supply crate, and a harmless scare. 59. Ride the neighboring lift down to level 1 then turn left to find this room with a Stasis Recharge, Stasis Pack, and a Swarm-infested supply crate. 60. Opposite is this room which can be unlocked with a Power Node. Inside is 5,000 credits, the Ripper Blades Schematic, health and ammo. 61. Watch this malfunctioning door chomp a Slasher, then use Stasis to slow it down and pass through safely. Follow the corridor left to a Swarm, a Slasher, and a Save Station. 62. Enter Engine Control Access and find three Slashers plus this new Necromorph foe, the Pregnant. Aim carefully to avoid hitting the Pregnant's belly, thus releasing a Swarm. 63. The Pregnant drops a Gold Semiconductor when defeated. Before activating the panel ahead, search the room for more loot, including a Power Node and a cabinet on the right. Ammo and a Medium Med Pack are on the left, plus two supply crates are on the walkway above. 64. Once the engine sequence has started, take refuge here on the right from the Necromorph onslaught which ensues. Looks like I better reload! 65. Once victorious, use the panel one last time to confirm engine ignition. 66. Hammond orders you to the bridge as you return to the Save Station. 67. Keep left to find these supplies then follow your navigation beacon back to the control room. 68. Receive the Strange Transmission audio log before reaching this door. A supply crate is on the other side. 69. The level's final Necromorph attacks as you approach the Tram Station doorway. 70. Use the Store to buy and sell (I buy two Power Nodes) then use the Tram to complete the level. Sources Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Space Walkthrough - Course Correction Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 2